Passionate Complication
by Niru-Se
Summary: Yukimura easily gets turned on by an intense tennis match, and Tezuka has always been the person who manages to drive him on edge. Then U-17 camp happened. Stronger players on the scene. For instance, Kazuya Tokugawa.


**Because Seiichi Yukimura and Kazuya Tokugawa have chemistry. Admit it!**

 **This is a request / birthday gift to KwonSangMi who seemed to have a newly discovered devotion to the TokuYuki fandom. And truly it's not difficult to see why.**

 **Read on and be converted! LOL.**

 **DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I do, I won't be writing this on Fanfiction._**

* * *

Seigaku bagged the championship gold with Ryoma Echizen's win. But it was Yukimura who lit up the lust for conquest in Tokugawa.

" _I'm….sorry?"_ Yukimura muttered, blinking at the offer-slash-order he has just been confronted.

" _I said,"_ Tokugawa muttered _"_ _Come to my room later_ _."_

In some other situation, Yukimura might have given it some consideration. But they were currently at the U-17 camp. More importantly, he was on a special training regimen along with Shiraishi and Fuji. His schedule was full. Besides, at the moment, he really didn't have any business with the high school department, so as the other way around. Add it to the fact that he didn't personally know Kazuya Tokugawa up until the start of the special training.

" _I…..ughm…."_

" _I'll call you."_

Yukimura frowned. _"You have my number?"_

" _No."_ Tokugawa said, pulling out his phone and handing it to the bluenette. _"Save it."_

Yukimura held a condescending snicker with a curt smile, trying to look calm, though he personally found the command a bit out of place – insulting even.

" _With all due respect, sempai….but I don't-"_

" _I'll let you play with me."_

The bluenette's eyes widened a fraction. First it was a room visit. Second, his phone number. And now….did Tokugawa just... invited him for...?

Seeing how his statement might have been misunderstood, the older guy cleared his throat, shoving his phone to Yukimura's hand. _"I mean….a game. A tennis match."_

The Rikkaidai captain hesitated but nevertheless took the phone. He looked at it for a few seconds, debating what to do next. He then punched in his number. _"Call me around 5 pm."_

Tokugawa nodded and took his phone. _"I'll get in touch."_

And with that he was gone.

Yukimura stood immobile, wondering what just happened.

* * *

Him being in Tokugawa's simple and cozy room at 5:45 pm is what happened. He took few moments to admire the unadultered practicality of the place, settling at the only vacant space for him to sit down - his sempai's bed. Great.

The adjacent room leading to the bathroom opened, revealing a sinfully half-naked Tokugawa fresh from shower. He looked too perfect for his own good that Yukimura tried his best not to openly gape at the appealing view. He was a guy, but that doesn't mean he can't get attracted to another man's great form. If any, he had an eager and sharp eyes to know exactly what beauty is when he sees one. Tokugawa, was clearly one of those on top of the hierarchy. Even a step ahead of his own vice-captain.

" _I'm-"_

" _You're on time,"_ came Tokugawa's brief response, discarding the towel he used to dry his hair and holding the one that clung on his waist. Yukimura averted his gaze, anything but his sempai's abs.

" _So...what is this all about?"_

" _Just curiosity. And perhaps to talk about something,"_ he muttered, taking off the rest of the towel that covered his naked form. Yukimura took in a sharp breath and stood up from his position, strategically walking towards the window just so he can turn away from the sight of the naked man. But even his quick wits didn't do much justice, for he was so sure his eyes caught enough view that would keep all the girls awake for the rest of the night, and in his case, a strong desire to jump in a quick hot bath.

The thing is, Yukimura easily gets attracted to good-looking guys. Everyone on his team knows that for some reason.

Another fact, which was limited to the Rikkaidai regulars, is his fascination bordering to obsession for men who looks good and plays great tennis. Ask Niou.

One more fact, which is only known to Sanada the loyal vice-captain and Tezuka, his close friend with benefits is his sexual preference which was only limited to those of the same sex.

So imagine his predicament - to be in the same room with a more-than-average gorgeous guy, who plays excellent tennis and who now stood gloriously naked behind him. Intentional or not, he didn't know, but if it's the former, Yukimura doubted his self-control to do much help in stopping the inevitable.

Tokugawa Kazuya was just his type of guy. And it's a problem.

He knew that the very first day he saw him on the camp while confronting the arrogant, Seigaku prodigy.

His problem only intensified when they bumped into each other at the cafeteria, choosing at the same time the last piece of butter toast on the buffet table. Yukimura of course, gave it to his sempai. But hell if they didn't look at each other a bit too long and felt that unspeakable jolt of electric current pass between them. He inwardly shuddered at the thought. As far as he's aware, only Tezuka could rouse that strange sensation with a look. And those were moments when they were both enjoying each other's company outside the tennis courts to favor a more private, personal and comfortable setup - _on his bed. Naked._

" _Here,"_ Tokugawa muttered. He turned just in time to catch the can of energy drink the other threw at his direction. _"I half-expected you to take the invitation seriously,"_ his sempai muttered, opening his drink. Yukimura did the same.

" _You looked serious."_

Tokugawa nodded, taking another swig. He was sitting on his bed, so Yukimura decided to perch on the desk placed near the windows. They let few seconds of silence pass.

" _I watched the replay of the finals,"_ Tokugawa started, eyes focused on his drink. _"And I thought you could've won."_

" _Well,"_ Yukimura started, swallowing the bitterness along with his drink. _"Sorry to disappoint. I lost... We lost."_ The last words came out inaudible and he doubted if the other heard him.

" _I still thought you played spectacularly."_

The bluenette gave a small smile. _"Thanks."_

More silence.

" _But you didn't call me just for this, right?"_

Tokugawa nodded, looking straight at him and Yukimura finished his drink fast to fight the heat the immediately crept up his face.

" _We might not get the chance to talk. Much more play a game. I figured...we should do it now. While we still have the chance."_

Yukimura nodded, _"O-kaay...but...why me?"_

The taller black-haired guy stood up, walked to the corner of the room where his duffel bag laid and pulled out two tennis rackets. He walked back to Yukimura's direction, _"I asked myself the same question,"_ he paused placing one racket to Yukimura's hand. The bluenette couldn't care. He was more concerned with the dangerous proximity they had and the fact that he could feel Tokugawa's breath against his lips - a promising taste of mint. Yukimura gripped the racket, remaining frozen on his position.

" _I guess we need to find out,"_ Tokugawa suggested, taking few steps away which both relieved and disappointed the Rikkaidai captain.

" _And if I win, what?"_

" _I won't bother you again."_

" _Curiosity."_

" _Yeah."_

Another silence passed with Yukimura now deep in thought.

" _So...what if I lose?"_

" _Will you?."_

The bluenette arched an amused brow. _"I lost once. I'm not going through that experience again."_

Tokugawa gave a small smile and Yukimura could swear that if his sempai didn't wipe off that seductive gesture, he'll do it himself by taking away his senses and shutting him up with a mind-blowing french kiss for good. Yes. He'll definitely do that.

" _We'll see about that, Seiichi,"_ Tokugawa said, opening the door and gesturing his guest to join him out.

Oh great. He loved the sound of his name on Tokugawa's mouth. More complication.

* * *

Yukimura knew that the arrangement was supposed to be private. So as to why several familiar faces now waited on the sidelines of court F was beyond his imagination. He had already changed to his game uniform, ready to give his all. But seeing his acquaintances, his friends...his team...watching him play. The memory of the nationals final competition went flooding his thoughts. And if not for his sempai's gentle nudge on his shoulder, he wouldn't have taken another step forward to the open court.

" _What is this?"_ he managed to ask, just before Tokugawa walked towards the opposite side of the court.

" _A game."_

" _You never said we have some company."_

" _Does it matter?"_

Yukimura opened his mouth to retort, but then a shrill, familiar voice from behind him cut off his words. He turned and saw the Rikkai's future captain, Kirihara Akaya, grinning like a lunatic and actually holding a pair of pink pompoms in what seemed like an attempt to cheer-lead the rest of the Rikkai gang,who thankfully were mature enough to shut up and let the little devil do his thing. Save for Niou who was wearing a personalized Rikkai shirt with a Yukimura chibi print on front. The bluenette threw him a sharp glare, which was only received by a silent _'Puri'_ from his teammate.

" _Buchou! Show them your majestic, god-like, super power tennis skills!"_ Akaya screamed, jumping and making incomprehensible freestyle cheerleading moves that looked so distorted to actually be considered a routine.

" _Ne, ne Yukichie! I'm gonna give you my super amazing fantastic unbelievable grip tape if you win!"_ It was Kintaro of Shitenhouji, sharing Akaya's intense enthusiasm with his own version of high jump and fist pumping moves. Yukimura managed a smile as Shiraishi made an apologetic gesture on behalf of his loud teammate.

He scanned the small crowd, looking for someone familiar.

Someone he wanted to watch him play.

" _He's leaving today,"_ came Tokugawa's voice across the net. _"You've heard about it, right? About his pro league offer from Germany?"_

Of course. Few days ago, Tezuka received a letter from a top pro tennis recruiter in Germany, inviting him to train and become a professional player. How could he not know? He was the very first person whom the other shared the good news even before telling the rest of Seigaku. And he was also the first who congratulated him, even if a part of Yukimura was telling him to be a brat and stop Tezuka from leaving Japan - from leaving him.

But he's a captain, Tezuka's friend...lover in a twisted, no-commitment way. Despite everything, he wishes him the best. And that German opportunity was undeniably the best option at the moment.

" _I just wished he told me it's today."_

" _I told him not to,"_ Tokugawa said, turning his back and heading to the baseline.

Yukimura gripped his racket tight. Now he feels like demolishing someone.

* * *

Of course winning wouldn't be easy. This was Kazuya Tokugawa we're talking about after all. A formidable high school national representative who ones defeated Ryoma Echizen - the person who vanquished him during the finals.

But even as he was pushed back on the courts edges, making a run for shots that are volleyed beyond his range, Yukimura felt excited. Which was strange, because he was now supposed to feel the pressure considering that he's down to 2 game sets with the 4-2 standing in favor of the older guy. Yet he felt exhilarated.

And as the game draw to the inevitable climax, Yukimura decided to do it - to wipe off Tokugawa's senses and claim the lead. He managed to tie the score at set 5, before the black-haired guy broke away from the trap and finished the game with a powerful combination of smashes too strong even for Yukimura to shoot back.

The small crowd erupted to cheers as Irie Kanata, who acted as their umpire, announced the final scores: _7-6, Tokugawa's win._

Yukimura was panting hard, savoring the voices from the people around, not sure if it was even meant for him. But he didn't care. He lost. Again. _So what's with this happy feeling?_

He walked closer to the net and shook his sempai's hand. _"I lost."_

" _It was a great game."_

Yukimura couldn't help but smile. _"You're strong."_

Tokugawa once again gave _that_ smile. And what did Yukimura said about it before? Ah, yes, that his sempai should stop emitting that overly seductive masculine aura. Otherwise, he would punish him with the most mind-blowing kiss of his lifetime. It's not like it's his fault. Tokugawa had it coming for being such an adorable tease. Oh, and there's that thing about driving Tezuka off. His sin just keeps on piling up. And so,

" _Kazuya-sempai,"_ he muttered in between breaths, inwardly smiling when the older guy looked a bit surprised at the sound of his first name. _"Back to your room. Now please."_

* * *

Isn't it true that he was supposed to be the one punishing? That's the plan. It's Yukimura's plan.

And him, being pinned against the wall while receiving a breathtaking kiss from his supposed _prey_ WASN'T the plan.

" _K-Kazuya...stop..."_ he muttered, pulling himself away from the kiss and prying away Tokugawa's hand which was doing a very good job at driving him crazy with those gentle touches on his back and abdomen. And Yukimura doesn't have any plans of getting all too crazy. Yet.

" _Then you should stop calling me by my name, in that voice, with that look."_

" _What?"_

" _I don't know what you did to me. So I figured that if we play, and I won...it will stop."_

Yukimura was now confused. _"What will stop?"_

Tokugawa gave him a hard look, but one which bore no signs of anything. _"Go back to your team,"_ he muttered, stepping away and turning his back to Yukimura. _"This didn't happen."_

A strained silence passed between them. Three seconds, four...

" _Well that's rude,"_ Yukimura said. _"I played by your rules. And you won. Then you kissed me. I wonder what could've happened if I didn't stop you few seconds ago,"_

He was taunting Tokugawa. But that's the point. But other than that, he's also a little bit pissed.

The black-haired guy turned around, facing him with the same unreadable look. _"You have no idea what you're asking."_

" _But I do. You want me to spell it out?"_

Tokugawa silently gritted his teeth. So this is how the revered Seiichi Yukimura gets things under his claws. The bluenette clearly knew what he wants and how he wants to get it. It's never a question of whether or not you'll fall on his trap, because surely, you will. The question would be, _when_? He closed the gap between them and pulled his kouhai to another kiss. This time, with Yukimura's arms snaking around his neck. And unlike their first, the bluenette seemed to be taking an entirely different stance as he deliberately pried Tokugawa's mouth open with his tongue.

As gentleman as he may be, the invitation was way beyond his capability to refuse. And so he let the other kiss him, succumbing to Yukimura's demanding nature and letting himself betray his own composure as he once again savored the feel of soft skin against his hand.

This, he knew, is going to be a long night.

* * *

" _Kirihara...it's okay, Yukimura is-"_

" _NO! OF COURSE IT'S NOT OKAY!"_ Kirihara thundered, earning few concerned and tons of annoyed look from other camp representatives around them. They were currently eating at the open cafeteria, discussing the game they just witnessed and waiting for their captain to join them if ever. But what was supposed to be a casual conversation ended up being a 'Calm-Akaya-down' mission when their youngest member just couldn't shut his mouth up. _"BUCHOU...BUCHOU IS..."_ he looked at Yanagi with one of his trademark puppy eyes, an indication that he's about to burst into a loud cry.

Yanagi's reaction was automatic. He pulled Akaya closer and went on with his 'everything-will-be-allright' speech that sounded so cliched. More cliche is the fact that their little devil seemed to calm down after hearing his sempai's words. It's the drill.

Niou once theorized it's an ancient cult mantra Yanagi is hiding under the pretense of human words while Yagyuu, who has always been the rational thinker, calmly offered to accompany him to a family friend psychiatrist to have his brain checked for a potential damage.

" _But wi-, b-chou b, a-right?"_ Marui asked, with his mouthful of scary sweet cake concoction that earned him a disapproving look from Jackal. As always, the redhead ignored his doubles partner.

" _THAT'S A STUPID QUESTION, Marui-sempai!"_ Akaya reacted, standing up from his seat and pointing an accusing finger at his senior.

Marui swallowed his food, wiping the remaining cake icing from his mouth. _"I'm a genius, idiot! Geniuses don't say stupid things,"_ he countered, voice filled with mockery. His retort, was of course, welcomed by another one of Akaya's close-to-crying puppy eyes.

Yanagi gave an exhausted sigh, darting a look at their vice-captain, who was peacefully eating in silence. The reply he got was a hard look.

One look that says it all - _If Akaya and Marui doesn't shut up in the next 10 seconds, he'll bring out his wooden kendo sword, tie the two upright, and hit them with a thousand chopping blow like his practice dummies in the dojo._

Yep. Sanada's pissed too.

* * *

" _S-Seiichi..."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _W-what are you-..no..don't, wait-"_

Yukimura heaved a sigh, annoyed. _"What now?"_

" _Do something else...not..that,"_ Tokugawa muttered, fighting off a blush.

The thing is, he didn't really mind the kissing. Or the touching. But it's a whole new different thing when Yukimura decides on licking your ears, your neck, or your chest. Especially not the chest, where he's particularly sensitive. And why the heck is Yukimura drawing lazy circles on his abs?!

" _I welcome suggestions,"_ Yukimura casually said, stretching his neck from side to side in an attempt to reduce the tension.

The suggestion, came with the loud ringing of Tokugawa's phone. He grabbed it at the first ring, strategically pulling himself away from the bluenette. He saw Yukimura glare.

" _H-hai,"_ he answered.

" _Tokugawa-sempai,"_

The stoic high school rep felt like a pail of ice cold water has just been poured on him at the sound of Tezuka's voice from the other line. _"Hey..."_

" _I heard about the game."_

Tokugawa cleared his throat, walking few steps away from his bed where Yukimura was impatiently waiting. _"Yes, that's.."_

" _And you won."_

" _Yeah."_

" _Is everything all right?"_

Tokugawa glanced at Yukimura's direction. _"Y-yeah...I guess."_

He heard Tezuka release a sigh which sounded like a relief. _"And he didn't do anything strange?"_

" _What strange?"_

A pause.

" _You see...Seiichi doesn't get to play much. I mean on the same intense degree he played with you or Echizen. So when he gets to have those games...he does few things, strange things."_

Tokugawa snapped his eyes shut. He think he knew what Tezuka is trying to say, but he need to to tell him that the same person was now on his bed, half naked. One, because he was quite aware of Tezuka and Yukimura's engagements, and two, because of his selfish desire to keep the bluenette to himself. At least for the night.

" _Everything's fine."_

" _I see."_

Then they ended the call. Tokugawa went back on his bed, staring at the bluenette.

" _What?"_

" _You and Tezuka...by any chance...are you two-"_

" _Look. I'd rather we don't talk about a third party at this point. Especially not on bed. It's basic etiquette."_

Tokugawa frowned, but didn't argue. He let Yukimura kiss him again. He kissed back. _"About this..."_ he whispered when they parted.

Yukimura adjusted his position so he was straddling his sempai _"This won't happen again,"_ he traced Tokugawa's lower lip with his thumb. _"Now, Kazuya-sempai...focus. On me."_

* * *

 **OWARI!**

 **SY: After 5 backbreaking drafts, it's finally done! Tokugawa-sempai's character is quite a challenge. But after hours of watching his face, replaying scenes on the anime and stuff...I managed to create something decent. I think. You decide!**

 ***jumps high with Kirihara and his pink pompoms!***

 **P.S. I LOVE RIKKAIDAI**


End file.
